


It takes a single thing

by peppersimulation



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppersimulation/pseuds/peppersimulation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael moved to Austin because hunting was becoming too difficult and politically controversial in Jersey. His cover job is easy and mildly entertaining, and it's nice to get back to cheerfully eradicating everything that goes bump in the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It takes a single thing

The simple fact of the matter is - hunting doesn't pay. You can't expect to keep up with the rent purely because you spend your time saving peoples' lives, now can you? Of course not. But keeping people from getting killed, kidnapped, drained dry... that's totally not a thing Michael would have to _hide_ right? 

Wrong. Since the government got all pally with the werewolves after their little reveal, even the dangerous supernatural creatures are protected by law. Even the ones the public doesn't know about. It was just a hunter's luck that the first supernatural creatures people found out about were utter wimps - nothing like their fearsome mythical reputation - and pleased enough to wet themselves that they weren't immediately culled. They were immediately absorbed into every high-risk and military operation, and the government decided that its future exploitation of other possible supes was enough justification to pass a few laws in their favour. Luckily, very few other species had found any appeal in the invite to publicity. And while a lot of people had trouble accepting the few witches popping up, thankfully, none of the dangerous supes had found it worth their while to go through a reveal. 

So the hunting gig had gotten harder, especially in a place like Jersey where Michael had had both competition and nosy officers breathing down the back of his neck. Moving to Austin had been a simple choice: he had access to a cover job and plenty of things to kill in a part of the country where people were still hard-headed enough to doubt the existence of supes. Michael had been lucky with the offer of a position at Rooster Teeth; work he found easy with a company almost completely free from the supernatural already. There had been a single vampire that had managed to score an internship in animation and a few acquaintances within the community that Michael had had to subtlety dissuade his coworkers from seeing before said acquaintances quietly disappeared.

So while his situation looked to be pretty much ideal, the job and the coworkers were just there because they were easy. He's always seen it as his place to keep other people safe, his place to fight the monsters; it's the most important constant in his life - knowing that these things are out there and that he can stop them. 

And if he lets himself indulge every now and again in that little thrill of satisfaction that runs up his spine at the end of a hunt as he dabs flecks of blood from his face and cleans one of his knives or his pistol and silencer... well there's no harm in a little enjoyment over a job well done.

But over the months, through the office parties, friendly barbecues and gaming nights, Michael was slowly pulled more and more into the pretense of an everyday life. He found himself making real friends and enjoying their company both in the office and out of it. Convincing himself that there was no harm in liking, trusting his friends within the company and especially the five other guys he spent the majority of each day with; even when he had to cover up bruises or play off a slight limp in order to come in some Mondays. Even when Ray began spouting some inane and soon hated meme-speak, or when Ryan put on his mad king persona for the camera, he liked them. He got comfortable, happy in his weekday illusion of normalcy, and his weekend routine of slowly ridding Austin of every supe he laid eyes on.

In the end it was a stupid coincidence that showed Michael just how much trouble his carefully protected little world was in.

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed intro, more of a ramble straight from where it's been occupying my brain than anything polished. There's more un-filled vamp!fic prompts than a fandom should ever be proud of but this one was already rattling around in my head.


End file.
